


The Perfect Morning

by Rekall



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Natasha share a quiet morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/gifts).



It was the bacon that woke Peggy. 

Her eyelids flickered at the savoury, greasy smell and she rolled onto her stomach, her arm stretching out to the spot next to her, a frown forming on her face when she found it was empty. It made sense though, she realized as her mind began to wake, if Natasha was cooking breakfast it was impossible for her to be next to her in the bed.

Peggy groaned as she rubbed the palm of one of her hands against her eyes. She estimated that she only had gotten around four hours of sleep. It was unfair really but being a spy meant giving up on certain other things in life.

Especially when married to another spy.

Especially when they finally had a day off to spend it together.

The smell of the bacon drew Peggy's attention once again and she forced herself to move off the bed. Sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window promising a beautiful day, at the sight of it, Peggy couldn't help but smile.

As she moved through the apartment it didn't take Peggy long to reach the kitchen. When her eyes fell upon Natasha, a surge of emotions went through her, her heart fluttering just like it always did whenever her eyes laid upon the woman she loved. Even in the early morning, wearing only pyjama bottoms and a tank-top, her hair rumbled from sleep, Natasha looked just as beautiful as the day they met. 

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to help?" A teasing smile appeared on Natasha's face as she turned her head to look at Peggy. 

"I'm quite enjoying the view."

Natasha tilted her head, the smile not fading from her face. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I might be persuaded to help." Peggy crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame, fighting to keep a smile from her face. "What's in it for me?"

"I can think of a few things . . ."

"Well that's good because I really could use a sparring partner this afternoon." Not that she had any real plans of exercising on the rare opportunity they had the day off together, but one of the things she liked best about their relationship was that they could tease and be playful together. They simply clicked well together which had been why they had fallen head over heels in love so quickly.

"Story of my life," Natasha lightly complained, not being serious about it at all. "Once again I end up with someone who is only interested in my body."

"It is a really nice body," Peggy said before nodding her head towards the sizzling frying pan. "Much more and you're going to burn it."

"You like your bacon crispy."

"Crispy, yes. Black and uneatable, no."

"It's not entirely black," Natasha said as she looked down into the pan, "yet."

Peggy smiled as she moved across the kitchen towards Natasha. When she reached her, she wrapped one arm around Natasha's waist while the other went upwards as she used her fingers to gently brush the hair away from the back of Natasha's neck before moving closer with her mouth. Her lips met sensitive skin and she felt Natasha shudder under her touch. It made Peggy hum in satisfaction, she loved knowing that she could get Natasha so wound up with such a simple touch. 

With light kisses Peggy's mouth moved around Natasha's neck, up her jaw, across her cheek until she finally reached the goal she sought and captured Natasha's mouth in a gentle, sweet kiss. Their lips lingered together, the bacon forgotten about and Peggy couldn't help but think that it would be so tempting to forget about breakfast and drag Natasha back to their bed. 

Her stomach however had a different idea as it began to rumble, demanding food. 

"Sounds like anything you have in mind have to wait until later," Natasha said with a laugh as she took a step away and resumed her cooking. "You do realize this would go faster if you helped."

"I suppose I could find some way to make myself useful." It was a shame really, she really would have liked for things to continue. 

With a playful laugh Natasha stepped to the side to give enough room so that they could both use the stove. While Natasha continued focusing on the bacon, Peggy went to work cracking open some eggs into a new pan. It wasn't an easy task though, keeping her mind focused, not when Natasha was standing so close to her. 

Soon their breakfast was ready. It was peaceful and quiet as they ate, both of them simply enjoying the other’s presence. They were both always so busy and sometimes it was nice to slow things down and be normal for a change. 

Afterwards, once the dishes were put away into the dishwasher, they laid together on the couch with Natasha stretched out on her back, head propped up on the armrest and Peggy on top of her, using her chest as a pillow. It was tempting to restart their activities from earlier but for the moment Peggy was full and happy, too comfortable to move and loving the feeling of Natasha's arms around her. 

"What do you want to do today?" Natasha asked as she ran her hand soothingly up and down Peggy’s back. 

"Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed as her hand came to a rest on Peggy's lower back. "I like the sound of that."

They stayed that way for hours, content, happy, it was perfect morning, the type that Peggy lived for. All the sacrifices were worth it, just to have Natasha hold her, be with her, as they created a life together. 

Tomorrow things would go back to normal, saving lives, being spies, but until then they were going to simply enjoy their day off together.


End file.
